Rasa
by NarumiAria
Summary: Hey Sakura! Relakah cerita cintamu berakhir seperti ini? SakuSasuIno.


**_Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

_Sasuke, __tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun lamanya kita saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untukku untuk berkata jujur padamu._

* * *

**_Rasa © 2012_**

**_Oleh : NarumiAria_**

* * *

_Menurutmu mungkin mustahil, tapi perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi._

_Sasuke, sudah lama aku mengagumimu, namun perasaan itu selalu aku kubur dalam-dalam karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Namun, semakin lama, perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak sanggup bila harus terus menerus memendam apa yang selama ini aku rasakan._

_Akupun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, apakah hanya perasaan kagum, apakah hanya perasaan sesaat, atau mungkin aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu? Aku tidak tahu._

_Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena sudah berkata lantang. Namun… ya itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

_Aku tidak berharap lebih padamu,namun bila kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku, aku akan sangat bahagia._

_Mungkin ini tak masuk akal bagimu, tapi itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan aku hanya ingin berkata jujur, bahwa aku_

_._

_Aku menyayangimu_

_._

_Konoha, 7 July 2005_

_Haruno Sakura_

_._

_,_

_Konoha, 30 Desember 2012_

Sasuke nampak bahagia di atas altar dengan jas pernikahannya, tangannya bergandengan dengan wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

Begitupula Sakura, dia nampak sangat bahagia, wajahnya cerah seakan tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari pada hari ini, seakan tidak ada beban lagi dipundaknya, seakan ia tidak pernah merasakan sesak didadanya.

Hey Sakura! Sejak kapan kau mahir bermain ekting? Sejak kapan kau bisa menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Sejak kapan kau bisa tersenyum palsu seperti ini? sejak kapan kau mampu merelakan _dia_?

Sungguh! Jika aku yang menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Aku takan bisa terlihat tersenyum tanpa beban sedikitpun. Tersenyum bahagia saat—

—melihat pujaan hati bahagia di atas altar bukan bersama_mu_.

.

.

Sakura meremas surat yang selalu ia simpan selama 7 tahun. Surat yang tidak pernah ia kirim. Surat yang ia harap dibaca olet sahabat yang menemani sejak 12 tahunnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum sedih. Tak ada kesempatan lagi bukan?

Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka. Tampan dan Cantik, Kaya dan mewah. Serasi bukan? Mereka berdua sahabat Sakura, sahabat yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura! Terimakasih sudah mau datang!" girang Ino langsung memeluk Sakura saat Sakura menemui mereka seusai pernikahan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas pelukan sahabat wanitanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan dari Sakura. "Hei, Ino, mau sampai kapan kau memeluk Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berstatus sebagai suami Ino.

"Ah, maaf Sakura. Hal yang paling aku bahagiakan disini adalah kau datang Sakura!"

Sahabat yang paling dipercayai Ino hanyalah Sakura, hanya Sakura yang mampu memberikan solusi setiap masalahnya, hanya Sakura yang bisa mengerti dirinya, bahkan lebih dari Sasuke. Sakura ditempatkan nomer satu dihatinya. Walaupun menurut Ino, sahabat yang paling Sakura butuhkan adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Sakura terkekeh, "mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari yang bahagia bagi kedua sahabatku," ucap Sakura masih menahan sakit yang sangat dalam.

Setelah Sakura benar-benar melepaskan pelukan dari Ino, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit.

Ketika Sakura menatap mata hitamnya itu, Sakura benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tangis. Sakura membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang dibunyikan.

"A-aa, Sakura?" Sasuke bingung sendiri.

Ino hanya tersenyum mengerti._'Pasti berat melepaskan sahabat selama 12 tahun'_pikir Ino asal.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan memeluk Sakura, dan mengusap lembut rambut pink Sakura. "tidak apa Sakura, aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu,"

Sakura semakin menangis didada Sasuke, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir dia bisa seperti ini padanya.

"Stt, sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku pasti bahagia." ucap Sasuke yang tidak memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ia berkata seperti itu.

Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan usapan lembut dipunggung Sakura.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Sakura" tambah Sasuke.

'_Aku cinta kamu!' _

Sakura ingin berteriak, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ada. Memberitahu pria yang sedang memelukanya bahwa dia mencintainya! Bahwa ia telah memendam rasa selama 12 tahun! ia ingin lelaki itu tahu bahwa dia diharuskan mematikan perasaannya! Ia ingin lelaki itu tahu bagaimana _**sakit**_nya mencintai dia!

"Sudah Sakura, sudah,jangan menangis lagi." Entah keberapakalinya Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, dia menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Dia mempersiapkan hati terlebih dahulu, lalu menatap pasangan suami Istri itu, "Sasuke, Ino, kalian adalah Sahabatku, kuharap kalian berbahagia,dan tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kalian," ucap Sakura sambil menahan isakan.

Sasuke menggemgam tangan Ino, dia tersenyum pada Sakura, "pasti! Itu janji kita padamu,"

Sakura terkejut sesaat, lalu terkekeh pasrah, "aku _tidak_ memintamu membuat janji,"

Sasuke hanya cemberut, membuat Sakura dan Ino tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat dua orang yang disayanginya bahagia, satu atau mungkin. Yah, Sasuke tau perasaan Sakura, dia sudah tau sejak lama. Hanya saja, Sasuke berpura-pura buta karena Sasuke tidak mempunyai rasa apa-apa terhadap Sakura, ia tidak mau persahaban ini rusak hanya dikarenakan perasaan bodoh itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura bingung, "Untuk apa?"

_Karena sudah bertahan mencintaiku selama 12 tahun._

"Karena sudah bertahan disisiku dan menjadi Sahabatku selama 12 tahun,"

Sakura tersenyum, kenyatanya, hati Sakura benar-benar perih. "tentu,"

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju bukit kecil yang jauh dari perkotaan, tempat dimana dapat melihat bintang dengan jelas, tempat dimana Sakura menangis, Tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Sakura seorang, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas cintanya pada Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju puncak bukit itu. Disini! 7 Juli 2005 dulu, ia membuat surat cintanya untuk pertama kali. Tulisan tentang curahan hatinya selama 5 tahun mengenal Sasuke. Disini, ia membuat sebuah kertas penuh harapan.

Sakura sampai puncak bukit. Ia menatap langit yang kelam, tidak ada satupun bintang terlihat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam, tapi Sakura tak peduli.

Sakura mengambil kertas usang dari dalam tas pestanya. Kertas yang selama 7 tahun menganggunya.

Sakura tersenyum, dan membaca ulang tulisannya. Tes. Tes. Air mata Sakura membasahi kertas, membuat guram tulisan pulpen dikertas itu.

Sakura menatap langit mendung, air mata tak henti keluar dari pipinya. Ia menangis tanpa terisak, ia menangis dalam diam.

'_Tuhan, mengapa kau memberikan perasaan ini? tolong jangan biarkan perasaan ini menjadi-jadi jika akhirnya kau tak satukan kami.' _Tiba-tiba Sakura duduk jongkok sambil memeluk diri sendiri, seolah ia ingin menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergetar kencang, kali ini tangisannya mulai mesenandungkan isakan. "_apa yang kuperbuat sampai kau menyiksaku? Aku sudah berusaha melupakan dia! Sudah sangat berusaha! Aku tahu perasaan ini datang sendirinya! Datang karena engkau yang memberinya! Tapi Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa akhirnya kau membuat akhir seperti ini untuk perasaanku?" _Sakuramengeratkan pelukannya pada diri sendiri, mengigit bibir menahan isakan yang jelas akan lebih keras. _'Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya,—'_

"AKU MENCINTAINYA!" jika tadi Sakura berkata dalam hati, sekarang Sakura berteriak. "Mengapa? Tidak cukupkah aku menunggu 12 tahun? Tidak cukupkan perhatianku padanya? Tidak cukupkah rasa cintaku? Mengapa harus Ino! Aku mengenalnya selama 12 tahun, dan Ino hanya mengenalnya selama 1 tahun! Apa yang kurang dariku? APA!? JAWAB AKU! SIAPAPUN!" teriak Sakura seperti orang gila,

Sakura terisak,"..Siapapun.. siapapun.. hiks.. jawab aku.. kumohon," suara Sakura menjadi sangat lirih. "mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sakura menangis tanpa berbicara, hawa dingin menusuk tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

Setelah sakura tenang, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap surat yang dipegangnya.

Sakura tersenyum memikirkan masalalunya dengan Sasuke.

Tawa mereka berdua, tangis Sakura saat ditinggal pergi kedua orang tua Sakura, belaian kasih sayang, ciuman di pipi saat ulang tahun, tolongan Sasuke saat ia dalam bahaya, saat bemain, mendaki, dan terakhir, saat berpelukan tadi.

Sakura menatap sedih surat itu, air mata turun tanpa adanya isakan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura mematikan perasaan.

SREK!

Sakura merobek kertas itu menjadi dua bagian, empat bagian, enam, delapan, dan sampai potongan sangat kecil.

Ia membiarkan angin membawa pergi surat 7 tahun itu, membawa pergi entah kemana mau. Seperti perasaannya yang sedang meminta jalan baru. Sakura menatap langit. Sebuat langit yang dapat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke dari jarak sejauh apapun. Karena mereka—

-dibawah langit yang sama.

**SELESAI**

EPILOG

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba jendela terbuka dengan sendirinya. Angin malam memasuki ruangan yang memang sudah dingin.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan menutup pintu jendela, saat ia berbalik, ia mendapatkan sebuah kertas kecil, usang tergeletak dilantai.

Sasuke mengambilnya. Agak susah membacanya karena tulisan itu sudah terjamah oleh air.

"tu.. tulisan ini kan?" ucap Sasuke membuka jendela dengan cepat, kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia menatap langit dan berbisik sedih, "Sakura,"

Shssssh! Angin menerbangkan kertas yang dipegang Sasuke tadi, "Ah, Tung—"Sasuke tak mendapatkannya lagi.

Satu kata yang tertulis,

—_aku menyayangimu._

**SELESAI BENERAN**

Sigh, capek ternyata *hapuskeringet.

Ini fic aku bikin waktu beberes pindah xD hari minggu tanggal 26 nanti aku pindah! TT^TT

Hurtnya gak kerasa ya? Aku emang gak bakat bikin yang ginian malah nekat Dx

Dan aku sadar bahwa ini kecepetan :( dan ini tuh sinetron bange! :(

Habis aku lagi galaoo sih -_-

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ikut AFA nggak? Kalau yang ikut, aku mau nanya.

Pembelian tiket sampai kapan?Kalian pake baju apa?

Aku udah diizinin tapi belum dapet tiket, baru aja minta izin. Gininih anak pesimis mah. Gara-gara udah mikir gak akan diizinin dulu, aku jadi gak berani nanya ke orang tua. Sekalinya nanya, bapak aku langsung ngomong, _'Ikut we, bisi teu aya di Indonesia deui, engke pundung ka bapa mun teu diizinanan, _(ikut aja, bisi gak ada di Indonesia lagi. nanti marah ke bapak kalau gak dizinin,)_'_ curiga bapa baca status aku di BM aku -_-

'padahal biasanya Bapak kadang marahin aku gara-gara terlalu kebanyakan nonton anime jadi gak belajar #dor =3= . jadi nyesel kenapa gak dari dulu ngomong, *bunuh diri.

Udah ah, REVIEW? :3


End file.
